devilbeaterxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ineur
Ineur Exstinctus Perdere Eur Sinha, commonly shortened to simply Ineur, is the father of Cielo de la Asad, and the creator of teams Dimensionia and Varia. In the regular timeline, Ineur is first seen as a villain to Team Dimensonia. Often sending out forces to attack Cielo. Before being revealed that his actions were all based on helping the team train for future fights in Ineur's scheme. In the disrupted timeline, Ineur is a vigilante trying to abuse a series of anomalies in the timelines to defeat his rival Akuma. Appearance Ineur wears a dark-grey suit alongside a red undershirt, ineur also has black spikey hair, similar to Cielo's. Personality Ineur remains a heavily formal attitude towards his son and his teammates. Moveset Moveset Boss-Tier Ineur Upgrades Upgrades (Regular Ineur) * Increase the duration of 'Hunt' (LMB). * Decrease Ineur's 'Spiro Pillar' ® Cooldown. * Increase the duration of 'Terra' (F). Upgrades (Boss-Tier Ineur) * Increase the duration and damage of 'Hunt' (LMB) and Increase Ineur's health. * Increase Ineur's damage. * Increase the duration of 'Terra' and increase armor (F). Moves (Enemy) *Wearing the Phantom Mask, Sig notices that Ineur is extremely powerful, to the point that not even working as a team would defeat him. Alaric notes that he is very painful to even look at, quite literally. Cielo notes that the only solution to the encounter is a deus ex machina from Maurice Altara, further cementing Ineur's extreme power. **Ineur will shoot a stream of homing bullets for moderate damage. **Ineur will create large rapid explosions at the target's feet. This is very difficult, if not impossible to dodge. Those hit will receive very severe damage and can KO most characters in less than four hits. In Act 48, he battles with the Phantom Mask with full power, having much more control with it and gaining new moves. **Creates 4 pillars of death spinning around his nearest enemy, it spreads out then closes in. **Creates 1 pillar of death that moves forward. **Burst out 6 red spheres around him **(One of his attacks do knockback, but it's unknown) **Does one of Xor's attack (The wave of white spheres) Relationships Team Dimensionia After being defeated in act 48, Ineur takes Team Dimensionia to train for 10 years, while also introducing them to Mack Nyte Team dimensionia's newest member to replace Xenon Karambit. Cielo de la Asad Ineur is cielo's father, Ineur still remains in a formal attitude towards speaking to him, In act 48 it is revealed that everything ineur has done to him and his team was a test, after being defeated he will-fully teaches cielo how to use his mask. Drakon Kyrane Ineur seems to be linked to drakon in some way, as in Act 1 when the time-link is activated, its revealed that drakon was sent there by Ineur from the future. Zam Thane Ineur had Zam possess Shuu Lumina in order to test their strengths, it is unknown if there is a greater relationship towards this. Background Not much about Ineur's backstory is known. However, in Act 24, Drakon makes a statement that contains a bit of hate, stating that he forced the original seven/fourteen to fake their deaths at sea to force them into what is now the Alliance, a mafia firm fighting for the good of humanity. According to Zam, Ineur is chasing after Xenon Karambit under the assumption that Xenon is the true enemy of the universe, which could mean that the world would end if he manages to complete his goal of collecting all 8 artifacts. It is at this point that Ineur is revealed to be wandering space and time, viewing all of the timelines to defeat a rival named Akuma. If Drakon activates a time gate, Ineur steps out, and reveals that the main timeline is lagging behind all of the others, and thus closest to defeating Akuma. Drakon then disappears with Ineur, claiming that he can only spectate the timeline due to its odd properties. In Act 31, he suddenly attacks the team in a subway with Gladia for no actual reasoning. In Act 41, Kidd reports that Ineur has taken full control of the Phantom Mask, and thus must be defeated in his mountain base, which is supposedly filled with traps. In Act 48, Ineur puts Cielo and the team to the final test, revealing everything he had done was to train them, from the possession of Shuu with Zam and the sudden attacking in a subway. When Cielo asks why he had done it, he replies that he would tell him if he had a single day without "him" watching, but can't since "he" is always watching. After defeated, Cielo asks his father if he can help with the mask, with Ineur agreeing. Trivia *Ineur's last name, Sinha, is likely a reference to the user GodlySinha, who created his son, Cielo. *His thumbnail picture shows his hair black, but when played by a character, his hair seems to be grey. *Boss-Tier Ineur is an exclusive character, currently available only through doing challenges. *Ineur was given a new mugshot due to Boss-Tier ineur taking the phantom mask variant. *Ineur's secret currently doesn't work as a certain character no longer has a phantom mask when 50'd. Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unfinished Page Category:Non-Elemental